Time travel magic doesn't exist
by The-idiot.is.still-here
Summary: Rewriting.
1. chapter 1

_**(Regina's Vault)**_

*Third person Pov*

 _ **Two girls, a vault, a book, and a potion. What could go wrong.**_

Azlyn was in Regina's vault... again. Messing with stuff... again. But this time she had Brooklyn, her Four year old sister, with her. Regina allowed her in her when she or Emma colud be with her. She said she didn't want her alone touching stuff, having no idea what she was doing and having a "magical mishap" as they called it.

Azlyn picked up a book and looked through it. She didn't understand a word in it. Brooke picked up a blue and pink swirling potion. "Azzy. Look," she squealed with delight looking at it.

" Brooke put that down we don't know what that does."

"Ok." She had on the cutest pout ever with her bottom lip quivering. "Don't even try it. That doesn't work on me." Brooke crossed her arms and was made from true love. The magic that could break any curse. Just like her sister. Azlyn grinned at how adorable Brooke was. She turned backed to the book she had in her hand a grumbled as she tried to pronounce the words.

She whipped around when she heard glass shatter. "What did you do," She yelled. Brooke had a cut on her tiny hand and tears in her eyes. "It wasn't on purpose. I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad wit me. I'm sowwy Azzy." Her words becoming harder to understand as she started to cry.

Guilt took over Azlyn as she picked up her sister. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Brooks. I'm not mad. It's just... I don't know what that potion does." Azlyn cleaned off her sisters hand. There was a weird sound in the vault. Azlyn looked up to see there was a portal swirling on the floor of the vault where the potion had broke.

She grabbed Brooklyn and tried to get out of the vault. Before she could get away they were pulled into the portal. It wouldn't be lond untill she found out what the potion and the spell did. Off on another adventure The Little Swans go.

(A/n: So my brain is a jumbled mess and I couldn't stop myself. I've wanted to do this for a the spell activated the potion. ; )

TBC.


	2. chapter 2

*Azlyn's pov*

 _ **(The Vault)**_

We were thrown to the hard ground of the vault. I hit the floor with my arms around Brooke. So I took most of the damage. "Azzy are you okay." I looked at her. "I'm fine." I let go of her and rolled over.

Once on my feet I looked around. It looked a little different but we were still in mom's vault. The broken potion bottle was on the floor. The book I had with me was on the floor next to the glass shards. I picked up the book and looked at the page it was opened to. It was the same page I was on before the portal opened. I picked up my bag that had all my "In case of a zombie apocalypse" stuff in it.

"Azzy can we go to the diner. I'm hungry." We both laughed when my stomach growled. "Me too. Lets go." I picked her up and tried to teleport us to Granny's. We ended up outside of the vault.

"What's going on." I tried again but my magic wasn't working. I felt weak and the air felt thin. I started feeling short of breath. "Azzy. My throat hurts." Brooks arms tightened around my neck. Everything started to go black.

*Later

(Still Azlyn's Pov)

Everything was shaking. I woke up and screamed, "Everybody duck for cover. It's an earthquake." I rolled into a ball like you do in those earthquake drills. When I heard giggling I looked up and saw Brooke with her hands over her mouth.

"What are you laughing at." After composing her self Brooklyn said, "I was shaking you and you screamed it's an earthquake. It was funny so I started laughing." I glared at her and she stuck out her tongue. "Better keep that in your mouth before I cut it off." She slapped her hands over her mouth with wide eyes. I laughed. Then both of our stomachs growled. There was a long silence and then we both busted out laughing.

"Wanna go to Granny's now." Brooke nodded. "Yes." We laughed. I picked her up and started walking. We were walking for about fifteen minutes before we reached the town and I put her down. We walked into Granny's and sat at a booth. Ruby walked up to us. "What's with the new hair color," I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy and responded "What are you talking about I've had my hair this color for as long as I can remember."

"Um...Ruby how long have you lived in storybrooke." She furrowed her brows in thought.

"For as long as I can remember. Why?"

"Never mind. Can I get a grilled cheese with fries, chocolate pancakes, apple slices, and two cups of hot chocolate and cinnamon. Thanks." She walked away.

Right after she walked away a smaller version of the Henry that I know slid into the booth and bombarded me with questions. Just like he did the first time we met. He looked from me to Brooke and asked, "Who are you!? Were did you come from!? How do you have magic!? The curse isn't broken yet. The shouldn't be any magic in storybrooke." _Well that explains why my magic wasn't working right. The curse isn't broken yet. Which means the events that brought back magic haven't happened yet. As I got lost in my thoughts I completely tuned out Henry. I didn't even notice that our food came._

"Are you even listening to me!? I asked-." I cut him off. " Look, Henry, I'm busy so why don't you just leave me alone so I can eat."

His eyes widened, "How do you know my name? I didn't tell you." It took me a while to respond. "Uh...I...um. Your the mayor's son," I said alittle too proud of myself, "You should be more suspicious of someone in town who doesn't know your name." He gave me a look that said, _"I don't believe you but I'll let it slide...For now."_

"So then... you have magic. How?" I looked at him. He is irritating me. I just wanna eat in peace. "My name is Azlyn and I dont have magic. What you saw earlier wasn't magic. I was just...uh... Putting out a fire," I lied avoiding eye contact.

"There wasn't even a fire there. I just saw blue smoke then you two appeared. You're a terrible liar."

"What were you doing there anyways." Now it was Henry's turn to avoid eye contact. " This isn't about me. It's about you. I know you have magic. I just don't know how. I also know that you know me somehow. I see it in your eyes."

He swiped his finger though my whipped cream. I swatted at his hand and he stuck the whipped cream in his mouth and grinned.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back." He gave me a challenging look.

"Untill I found it and cut off it's head because it was being nosy." I heard a gasped and we both turned to Brooklyn who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Azzy you killed a cat? Grandma Snow won't be happy with you. She says every animal has a family and if you hurt animals there families will be sad."

"I didn't kill any cats. I was just kidding."

"Did she say grandma Snow?" Once again Henry's eyes were wide.

"What. No. She said Grandma... Joe. Our grandma's name is Josephine. We call her grandma Joe. Yeah." I whispered the last part to myself. I turned back to Brooke.

"I didn't kill any cats."

"Then why did you say you did." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes looking way to much like a mini version of mom.

"It's a metaphor." She looked confused.

"What's a metaphor." She cocked her head to the side.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is you have chocolate all over your hands and face." I grabbed some napkins and wet them with a water bottle from my bag. I tried to wipe her face but she kept moving and swinging her arms every which way. She even started screaming at me.

"Azzy stop. Unhand me you demon." I continued trying to clean her up to little avail. People started to stare at us.

"Brooklyn hold still so I can clean your face."

"No." _Oh my god. Why the hell is she so stubborn. Oh right she gets it from our moms. Both of them._ She smeared her hands in the chocolate on her plate and rubbed it on my face and in my hair. I huffed. "You're the one who is a demon," I growled at her. She still didn't make it any easier for me to clean her so i gave up.

"Fine. I give up. Gosh." I frowned and slumped into my seat.

"Azzy when we go home I'm gonna tell mommy that you abused me." I looked back at her and narrowed my eyes. She was licking the chocolate off her fingers then she picked up her hot chocolate, which was probably cold now, and started drinking it. "I hardly abused you. I was just trying to clean your chocolaty face and hands."

"Exactly. My chocolaty face and hands. Not yours mine. You had no right. And I was saving that for later." She pouted. My mouth fell open. _Did she really just say that._ I turned to look at Henry who was trying to keep in his laughter. I was completely unamused.

"It's not funny." I glared at him.

"Kinda is." I shook my head. _I am never babysitting Brooklyn again. This is all happening cause ma and mom said I had to watch her for the day._ The bell above the door rung. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or They._ They looked over at us and started to walk our way. I turned to Brooke and whispered, "Hey Brooke."

"Yeah."

"Mom and ma are coming over here. You can't call them that though." She finally started paying attention to me. "Why."

"Because they don't remember us..So you have to call Ma Sheriff Swan and Mom Madam Mayor. Okay."

"Okay. but why don't they remember us." No reason to lie.

"Because were in the past and we haven't been born yet." Her mouth turn into and 'o'. Mom and ma walked up to the booth.

"Henry what are you doing here. I went to pick you up but you weren't there." It was ma who spoke.

"I came here with my friends, Azlyn and her little sister, to enjoy some hot chocolate with cinnamon." He said with a smile as he pick up _**my**_ ,now cold, hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon and sipped it. _**Mine**_.These two are both demons. He sat the cup down with a grin and winked at me. I glared and his grin only grew. "I haven't seem you two around town and it's a small town." ma looked from me to Brooklyn. I shrugged and turned back to a chocolate covered Brooklyn when I heard her speak.

"Hi mayor Gina." Everyone else also turned to her.

"Hello dear." She had a confused look on her face. She turned to me. "What happened to you." I slumped further into my seat. I had chocolate and pancake pieces in my hair and ony face.

"I had a run in with a little demon child." I glared at Brooke. She was dipping her apple slices in her chocolate and eating them.

She turned to ma and started pouting. "She was abusing me you should arrest her." Henry busted out laughing. "No she wasn't. She was just trying to clean up your chocolaty mess."

"I didn't ask her to. She did it against my will. I was saving it. She should be put in jail." She pouted and Henry laughed.

"You're still covered in chocolate."

"So are you." She grinned.

I am totally fed up with this. I am covered in chocolate. I rolled my eyes. I got up and looked at mom. "Can you watch her please. I need to go clean myself up." She nodded and I walked away.

*Third person Pov*

After Azlyn walked away Regina sat down next to Brooklyn and looked at her. Emma sat next to Henry. "Whats your name sweetie." Brooklyn, who was completely consumed in eating her apples, turned to Regina. "My name is Brooklyn." She stuck out her chocolatey hand for Regina. "Well then Brooklyn let's get you cleaned up."

"But I was saving this chocolate for later."

"I doubt your mother wants you to come home covered in chocolate."

"She doesn't know who I am." This caught Henry's attention and he decided to join in the conversation. "Why not."

"It's a secret. You cant tell Azzy I told you." Henry nodded and She continued. "We were messing with mommy's magic and came into the past. They don't remember us because we aren't born yet. And we can't go home because the curse isn't broken yet. Rumpelstiltskin hasn't brought magic back yet." Henry grinned. **So they do know about the curse and they're from the future. Cool.**

"Really. So who are your parents." Regina had finished cleaning up and Azlyn was back from the bathroom. Brooklyn motioned for Henry to come closer. He leaned over and she whispered in his ear.

"The Savior and-" She was cut off by Azlyn.

"Brooklyn it's time to go." Regina move out of the way so that Azlyn could pick up Brooke. "Bye Henry. Madom Mayor. Sheriff Swan."

"Bye Gina. Bye Henry. Bye Emma." They walked out of the diner and down the steet, towards the BB, when Azlyn turned to Brooklyn. "You don't listen to any thing I tell you. You told them didn't you."

"Yep," She grinned showing off her missing front teeth. "It's been a long day. Tomorrow we'll find a way home." Brooklyn yawned. Azlyn shook her head and rolled her eyes. They walked into the BB. Little did she know they were being watched. But not by a human.

 _ **Such a cliché way to end it lol.**_

 _ **TBC.**_


	3. chapter 3

(Third person pov)

*Azlyn and Brooke*

It wasn't untill she had laid Brooke down for a nap that she realized that she hadn't eat. Azlyn had been to preoccupied with Brooke's mess and Henry bugging her. And now her stomach was growling. She sat on the bed next to Brooklyn and woke her up. "Hey." Brooke yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Nap time over already."

"No. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go get something to eat. Okay." Brooke nodded. Azlyn got up and walked out to Granny's. As soon as she got through the door Henry pulled her into a booth.

"So why didn't you tell me that you're my sister."

"And who told you that." Ruby walked over to them. Azlyn turned to her. "Can I have a Burger and fries with a lemonade. Thanks." She wrote it down and walked away.

"Brooke did." The brightness of his grin would put the sun to shame. She rolled her eyes.

"And you believed her? She's only four. And she has a very big imagination." She took a bite of her burger and sipped her lemonade.

"Rather than believing you when you just lied to me earlier." Azlyn rolled her eyes and and stuffed her mouth with fries. Henry took this as a challenge and did the same.

"Stop stealing my food and stuff. Gosh you're more annoying as a kid then you are as and adult." A giant smile once again spread across his baby face.

"So you are from the future. Who are you parents. I mean I know Emma is one but who is the other." So Brooke only told him about ma. I wonder if I can trust him not to run his mouth. Well only time will tell.

"Okay fine. Let's say hypothetically you are our brother and Emma was our mom and that we are from the future. Not saying we are. Just hypothetically speaking. If we were you wouldn't be able to tell anyone, okay." He nodded, his smile still lighting up Granny's. This was defiantly the best thing to happen to him. He would get not only one, but two sisters. And they time traveled from the future. He was absolutely radiant now.

"So can I like hang out with you guys. Not right now but later like tomorrow. Or something." Azlyn rolled her eyes. "If you keep rolling your eyes they'll get stuck in the back of your head." She surpressed the urge to roll her eyes again. "Henry I'll answer all your questions later. Right now I need to figure out where me and Brooklyn are going to be staying until we find our way home. I dont have that much money on me so we cant keep staying at the BB." Henry got up and walked away leaving Azlyn to wonder what he was doing.

He came back a few minutes later with Regina. "Mom says it's okay for you and Brooke to stay in one of the extra rooms untill you go home." Azlyn chuckled to herself. Well the mansion is my home.

"Really." Both Henry and Regina nodded.

"Yes dear. You may stay as long as you need." She didn't say the same thing when ma came to town. Azlyn got up and left money to pay for her food before running out the door. She then ran back inside. "Thanks." She ran back out before they could respond.

*Azlyn's pov*

I ran back to the room super excited. It had been a less than a day but I already miss home. It's hard being so close yet far from home. Atleast I'd get to sleep in my room. I walked into the room and immediately froze. There was magical energy everywhere. Not just any magic. Dark magic. My breath hitched as I looked around. Brooke was nowhere in sight. I frantically starting searching the room. I pulled the covers off the bed. I looked under the bed,in the closet. There wasn't really any place to hide in the room. I ran to the bathroom and basically tore the door from it's hinges. What I found made me want to question the point of life.

Brooke was hanging from the sink. The upper half of her was above the sink. She turned to look at me and looked like she was in a life or death situation. "What are you doing." She narrowed her eyes at the question.

"What are you doing?" She basically growled at me. "I'm stuck and your just standing there staring at me like I'm supposed to get down by myself." I laughed and she tried to kick me but I was too far away for her tiny legs to reach me. And that's exactly what I told her.

"Am I to far for your small legs to reach, Short stuff."

"Well I'm only four so I still have time to grow. What's your excuse, midget." That's it. She is so dead. I'm not even short. I picked her up and walked out of the bathroom. I tickled her until she begged me to stop. After I stoped I remembered I had something to tell her. I turned to her and grinned. "Hey Brooke. Henry asked mom if we can say with her 'till we can get home. She said yes." Brooke had the same radiant smile that Henry had on her face. Until I spoke again.

"She doesn't know that she's our mom. Neither does Henry. He does know that we're his sisters. Thanks to you." Brooke crossed her arms.

"Yep. Thanks to me you wont go bankrupt." I pinched her cheek before picking her up. We walked out of the door and my thoughts wandered back to that magical energy I felt earlier. Who or what did it belong to? Why was it in our room? I felt my magic come back. It happened so suddenly that I almost fell. It felt weird though. Something was wrong. And by the look on Brooke's face she felt it too. The walk to the mansion was silent. When we were standing in front of the door Brooke tapped me so that I could put her down. She was bouncing on her feet. She knocked on the door the turned to me.

"I call dibs on your room."

"No you don't. I want my room. It's mine."

"But your's has a bathroom attached to it. I want it." She put her ear to the door to listen for the sound of footsteps.

"It's my room."

"Not yet it isn't. To bad. So sad. Sorry. Not." She stuck her tongue out at me. I was about to say something when the door opened and Brooke launched herself into mom's arms. "Hi mayor Gina. How are you."

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Well I was sad earlier but I'm happy now because I get to see you again." That seemed to warm mom's heart. She had a warm smile on her face.

"Well aren't you a little sweetheart." Henry ran up from behind mom and basically dragged me into the living room. "Hey. You guys came. You took forever. I'll show you around the house." Henry ran up the stairs. I guess mom put Brooke down because soon after she followed. "No running," I shouted before mom could. Both of their shoulders slumped as they grumbled out an okay. I turned around to see mom had an amused expression on her face. "Thanks for letting us stay here, Madam Mayor." Her face scrunched up when I called her that.

"Please. Call me Regina. You will be living with me after all." I'd rather call you mom but I guess Regina is fine. For now.

"Okay then. Thank you for letting us stay with you, Regina." She smiled but she still looked a little disappointed. I didn't have time to ponder why because Henry called me.

"Azlyn what's taking you so long. We're waiting." They were standing at the top of the stairs.

"Looks like duty calls." Mom nodded. I walked up the stairs to my siblings. They had big grins on their faces and at the same time said, "You said duty," before busting out laughing and running off. I walked into Henry's room, where they had ran, to find my bag on the floor and the storybook on Henry's lap. "What's this." I grinned.

"I don't think your ready for this just yet." I pulled it off of Henry's lap. "I was born ready."

Brooke, who had been playing with Henry's toys, decided to join the conversation. "No you weren't. You were born fragile and small. Just like the rest of us." Henry grumbled something that sounded a little too close to smart ass. It made me laugh. "That book looks the same as mine just a different color. I was just wandering what's inside." A smile appeared on me and Brooklyn's faces this time. "It's a story about two strong people falling in love. Starting out hating each other but teaming up to protect something they both love." Brooke continued for me. "And after going through thick and thin together they end up together with their own little family to protect and care for." Henry rolled his eyes. Wonder where he got that from

"So it's just another annoying sappy love story. Boring." Brooklyn grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it. "Dont you get it. It's the perfet love story with a modern twist. Even an idiot like Azzy could see that. It's the story about how our parents met and fell in love. It's not boring. It's awesome."

"Yeah." I had agreed before I let her words sink in. Once I realized that she insulted me I grabbed a pillow and stared hitting her with it. But not to hard cause I didn't want to hurt her. Henry, who had been released from a pillow attack, launched a pillow at me, knocking me over, before grabbing the book and opening it.

"No way." We both turned to him. His grin outshined the grin he had when he found out we were his sisters. If that was even possible. "Seriously. This isnt fake right. It's true isn't it. Your parents are-" Brooke and I both launched at Henry at the same time. Brooke latching on to his legs, knocking us over, and me covering his mouth. Mom was standing right out of the door. We hit the floor with a loud thud. The door swung open and in walked a very concerned mom. "Are you guys okay." Nods from all of us. "I came up here to tell you guys that there is pizza downstairs for dinner. And if you want we can watch a movie." We were all up and running down the stairs faster than you could say whiplash. "First one down gets to pick the movie." Henry had definitely yelled that louder that necessary. "No running in the house," Mom yelled walking down the stairs. We all huffed and slowed down. Brooke won though. We would be stuck watching Revenge of the Bridesmaids. It's her favorite movie. So here we are all huddled in front of the tv. Completely unaware of the hardships that would soon come.

TBC.


	4. chapter 4

*Regina's pov*

I woke up with Brooklyn laying next to me. She was laying with her head at the bottom of the bed and was spread out like a starfish. I chuckled and got up from the bed. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After getting dressed I walked back into the room. The little brunette was nowhere in sight. There was a crash from down stairs followed by laughing then everything went silent. Better go check it out. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find it completely covered in flour. A blonde and two brunettes wide eyed frozen in place. They looked like they had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to. I looked from Henry to Brooklyn to Azlyn.

"What are you doing." Henry was the first to come back to the world of the living. He turned me around and tried to push me out the kitchen. "Nothing mom. Just go back to bed. Get some rest. You're always up so early." He wasn't going to win that easily. I turned around and move out of the way which caused him to fall. The girls both started laughing and asking him if he was okay. Henry got up and dusted himself off. I looked at Azlyn the Brooklyn, taking in their appearances. Azlyn was wearing a white tank top and purple shorts that had apples on them. Her shoulder length blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She was covered in flour. Brooklyn, who was also cover in flour, had on light blue silk pajamas that looked like a mini version of mine. Her hair was in pig tails. Henry was wearing blue pajamas with red cars on them. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "So are you going to tell me what you're doing." Brooklyn ran to me smiling. She stopped in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"We were going to surprise you with breakfast but it's not a surpise cause you know now." Well it surprised me alright. I should probably help them before they burn down my kitchen. "Okay how about I help you three then. What are you making." Azlyn walked to the fridge and pulled out eggs.

"We're making apple pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and potatoes." Henry was beaming. I haven't seen him this happy in a while. "Okay than I'll make the pancakes, Azlyn can you do the potatoes." She nodded. Brooklyn started jumping up and down. "Can I help make the eggs. My mommy taught me how." I nodded. "Sure sweetie." I just met them but this felt so natural. But I felt as if some thing or someone was missing. At that moment the door bell rang. I walked to the door and unconsciouslly smiled at the person who was standing in the doorway. It was Emma. Her head was turned to the ground with a of concentration on her face. I cleared my throat and she smiled when our eyes met. "Who's at the door." Henry and Brooklyn ran up behind me. "Ma. Perfect timing. We were just making breakfast. You can help Brooke with the eggs." Ma? When did he start calling her that? Brooklyn threw herself into Emma's arms. The sight warmed my heart and for some reason made me really happy.

Henry grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. I closed the door and joined everyone in the kitchen. Everybody was moving around the kitchen helping with breakfast. Emma was holding Brooke while they made the eggs. Azlyn and Henry were putting bacon and potatoes on the plates and I was making pancakes.

After everything was made we all sat down at the table with our plates in front of us. Henry got up to get cups and poured orange juice for everyone. I usually have coffee but today I just drank orange juice like everyone else. This felt perfect. Emma cleared her throat ending the comfortable silence. "So I was wondering where you two came from."

"I came from my mom's-" I cut azlyn off right there. "There are children in this room." She smirked.

"I was gonna say imagination. What did you think I was gonna say?" She raised an eyebrow and Emma started laughing. She has a beautiful laugh. Wait what? Why-. My thoughts were cut short by Brooke. "I already told you. We were messing with mommy's magic and came into the past. They don't remember us because we aren't born yet." Henry nodded.

"Then why cant you just go back to the future." Because there isn't any magic. Duh.

"We can't go home because the curse isn't broken yet. Rumpelstiltskin hasn't brought magic back yet." Azlyn was completely quiet and so was Henry. "So you're from the future and you can't go back because you don't have the magic to do so?" Brooke nodded. Her smile was adorable.

"You don't believe me but I can prove it to you." Her smile didn't waver a bit. After finishing up the last of the eggs on her plate, leaving her plate empty, she hopped from her seat and ran upstairs. She was followed by Henry and Azlyn who did the same. I turned to look at Emma. She didn't say anything. She just got up, grabbed the plates and walked to the sink. "You don't have to wash those. I got it." I walked over to the sink next to her. "Nah. It's fine."

"It'd be rude to let my guest wash the dishes." She ignored me and continued what she was doing. "Fine. You can do them but I'm helping." We did the dishes in silence. "Where's the bathroom."

"Go that way to the right. Then down the hall second door to the right." I watched her walk away before turning around to finish putting up the dishes. Emma was wearing a white, black, and gray cardigan, a black shirt, black jeans and black combat boots.

(Azlyn's pov)

Brooke hopped out of her chair and ran up into Henry's room. Knowing exactly what she was about to do, we followed. When we walked in she was pulling the book out of my bag. Henry immediately stopped her.

"You can't show her that." Brooke, being only four, didn't understand alot of things. This was one of those things. "Why not? If we show them then they can break the curse with true loves kiss, and help us get the magic back. Then we will have enough magic to go home." I gave her a sad smile.

"It's not that easy." Excuse me if it's wrong but I'm kinda reluctant about telling my four year old sister that her parents are not in love. Especially when that's all she knows.

"Yes it is." So stubborn. She's not gonna give up until she gets what she wants.

"It's not that easy because we don't know if they even love each other yet." She looked at me and Henry as if we were the biggest idiots in the world. She crossed her arms the book long forgotten.

"Yes we do. They are in love. You can see it when they look at each other. And you can tell when mom's thinking about ma. She always has a completely spaced out look. And earlier when ma came over they were standing in the door making doe eyes at each other." She explained it slowly as if to say get it through your heads idiots.

"Even if they are in love it's still not that simple because they are both too stubborn to admit it." Henry had completely voiced what I was thinking.

"Then why don't we play matchmaker." She had a devilish grin on her little face. It was a brilliant idea but something could easily go wrong. I got lost in my thoughts. Brooke and Henry just continued the conversation.

"Then we need an operation name." He had the same devilish grin and it made me think that I was way to old to be running around and getting in trouble with these two. But my actions would say lol nope. "How about operation match maker." Henry scrunched his face the same way ma does when she doesn't like something. "No. To obvious."

Every name I put out there was completely shot down. He only accepted the one Brooklyn said. "Operation Swanqueen." Me and Henry both nodded.

"Operation Swanqueen begins now." With that she ran out of the room. And then she came back. I guess she forgot something.

"I need clothes." I hadn't thought about that. "Nevermind." She snapped her fingers and was surrounded by a light blue smoke, when it dispersed and disappeared she was wearing a white hat with a red apple on it, a light blue shirt with a monkey on it, neon green shorts, white knee high socks, with blue and green twinkle toes sandals, and she was no longer covered in flour. She also had a glittery pink and blue backpack. She may be a little genius but she is still only four. And she sure does dress like it.

"If you have magic why can't you just go home."

"It's not that simple Henry. We barely have any magic, which we shouldn't have because there shouldn't be any magic here. And we definitely dont have enough to get home." I turned to Brooke. "You need to take a bath and you are definitely not wearing that." She crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"No bath. I'm not changing." I narrowed my eyes and she did the same. "Mom would let me wear it."

"No she wouldn't." She would but thats not the point.

"Let's go ask her." She was out the door faster than sonic. Henry had a look of amusement on his face once again. And Brooklyn knows that she won this one...once again. I ran out of the room followed by Henry.

*Back to Emma and Regina*

(Emma's pov)

I walked out of the bathroom and back into the dining room. Regina was leaning against the counter with a coffee in hand. She looked completely spaced out. "Regina." She snapped out of her daze and turned to look at me. "Hmm."

"I wanted to talk to you about those girls."

"What about them." I had no idea how to say this.

"So I was thinking that I had never seen them around town and that their parents, if they had any, should be worried about them. So i did some research on them and nothing came up." She raised an eyebrow and gave me her full attention.

"What does that mean." By the look on her face she had idea of what I meant.

"It's like they don't even exist. And that's strange. Unless the government's locked up there files I should be able to find something on them. But if the government did the question is why." Maybe they are from the future. I chuckled to myself."So i was just wondering, if they ended up staying here are you just going to like take care of them or something." She nodded and sipped her coffee. "By your self."

"I guess." She had a look of concentration on her face. The same as Henry's. It's kinda adorable. "Unless you wanna help. I mean Brooke seems to like you and it would give you more time to spend with Henry." Well there's no way I would turn down an opportunity to spend more time with our son. Our son? I gave a small smile. "Sure. Why not." I might even get a chance to know the real Regina. I got lost in her eyes when Brooklyn came running into the kitchen with a completely adorable outfit on. She stopped in between us and turned to face Regina. Following close behind was Azlyn and Henry still in their pajamas.

"Hey gina is it okay for me to wear this." Regina kneeles down to get a closer look at Brooke.

"Sure sweetie. Why wouldn't it be."

"Azlyn said I look ugly in it." The look of aghast on her face was priceless.

"No I didn't. I said you couldn't wear it." The way the small brunette crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow made her look exactly like Regina.

"It was very much implied." Azlyn slumped her shoulders and huffed before she turned and walkes away. "Where are you going."

She turned to look back at her sister.

"It's to early for this crap. I'm gonna take a shower and go back to sleep." Brooklyn gasped. "Mommy doesn't like it when you say crap." Azlyn walked away and Henry turned to Regina.

"Hey mom. After I take a shower and get dressed can we go to the park."

"Sure Henry." Brooklyn and Henry both light up. They ran out of the kitchen leaving me alone with Regina once again. Regina stood back up giving me a small smile before looking down and dustinf off her clothing. Things have changed a lot recently. Regina doesn't seem to hate me anymore. The room fell into a comfortable silence and Regina went back to staring at her coffee that she wasn't drinking. Things seemed peaceful but I have a feeling more things will change. For better or for worse, only time will tell.

TBC.


	5. authore note

ATTENTION!!!

PLEASE READ!!!

It is a semi-important author's note regaurding this story.

I accidentally deleted this story and when I finally found out how to restore it, it was to late. Im reuploading it but im not going to finish this version. I plan on rewriting it. I had stopped writing because of school and other personal reasons but ill do my best to finish this story. I'll , have the first chapter of the rewritten version up in about three to four days from now, hopefully. Also, I plan to keep this version up.

Thanks for your time.


End file.
